Object tracking is the process of utilizing sensors in combination with a known reference point to determine a desired positional fix, and possibly a dynamic fix of an object of interest. The degree of desired fix is specifically determined by collecting and correlating information related to parameters such as time, space and position information. Additionally, by integrating the product of these parameters, one can easily arrive at additional descriptive indicators such as velocity, acceleration, jerk, twisting motions and trajectories.
Radar-based architectures for tracking rockets and similar vehicles ushered in the foundational modern-day concepts of aerial vehicle tracking. The integration and use of these radar assets have synergistically enabled the field of rocketry to evolve into highly sophisticated systems such as the space shuttle. Such launch vehicles require the use of precise sophisticated tracking radar's primarily for safety reasons. Specifically, a trajectory/orbit monitoring officer uses accurate real-time position and velocity data to determine if a launch vehicle has strayed off course during the boost phase. The officer then has the option to safely destroy the vehicle before it can become a hazard to life or property.
Systems have also been proposed for moving some of the real-time trajectory sensing and tracking function from traditional ground/air based radar systems to systems onboard the aerial vehicle itself. However, these systems still include the monitoring officer to interpret the trajectory information and make decisions about flight termination based on the trajectory information transmitted from the aerial vehicle.
There is a need for flight safety systems that can rapidly make decisions to terminate the flight of aerial vehicles. One such need is for methods and apparatuses that determine flight characteristics of an aerial vehicle and make flight termination decisions autonomously rather than the man-in-the-loop systems that are currently proposed.